


the camping trip

by FynnieThePooh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angsty?, Bad attempt at symbolism, Camp, Confessions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Donghyuck is irritating, First Kiss, Fluff, He's a sweetheart tho, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, NCT 2020, Yuta finds them irritating, Yuta wants to evaporate into thin air, and Mark is a weetheart too, at least, gets soft at the end I promise, say it with me, taeyong too, this is my last three braincells working together, yuta doesn't give a damn, yuta hates it here, yuta is a sweetheart, yuta is bad at feelings, yuta is secretly whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FynnieThePooh/pseuds/FynnieThePooh
Summary: 𝚈𝚞𝚝𝚊'𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 36





	the camping trip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, hehe. This is a MarkxYuta story, I portrayed Yuta in a way I KNOW he's not but my stories are super ooc and I had this idea in mind for a while. Please don't see this as hate to him he's amazing and a sweetheart (and my bias). Still hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> (I do not own or claim the idols, I just thought they'd fit for this fic thank u)

**No one's pov**

Yuta hates camping, with a passion.

Like really, he despises it. He can just not get why people would want to sleep in a thing that is not worthy enough to be called "bed", get stung till crazy by all kinds of creatures, eat half cooked food and freeze to death in a-way-too thin tent for FUN. fun? Really? To Yuta all of the above doesn't sound very "fun". It sounds like his worst nightmare.

So then, why is he standing in front of a bus with his luggage ready to go camping with his music class?

Good question, He doesn't know too, honestly, he has no idea. He's already regretting going through with this. He groans, head tilting back in annoyance when one of his classmates can't get their luggage in. 'I hate this, I hate this, why am I doing this?" Some of the questions Yuta is constantly asking himself.

Why, just why did he let his friends convince him to go? Why doesn't Yuta have the balls to just say no to his friends, even if they are pleading the shit out of him. He always goes through with stupid stuff his friends want to do, and this one might be the worst. He feels someone nudge his shoulder, "Come on, yuyu, it'll be fun" An overly hyper voice screeches a little too close too his ear for his liking.

"Fun, my ass" He mumbles and aimlessly throws his luggage into the side of the bus, groaning when it fell flat against the ground. Sometimes he just wishes some weird supernatural force was on his side. He hears the same voice snort. He shoots a glare at the male but he keeps laughing.

Taeyong.

Yuta would do anything, but I mean anything to get that dude out of his life for just a millisecond. Taeyong is, unfortunately, the only person who doesn't get affected bu Yuta's glares and cold manners. Taeyong was made out of one big jelly of happiness, there wasn't a single bad bone in that man's body.

Yuta hates it.

Hates the fact that Taeyong would _coo_ at him when he glares. The audacity that man has is beyond his comprehension, really, it almost offends Yuta. With a huff the Japanese male rolls his eyes and gets into the bus, ignoring Taeyong's calls when he does so. He'll let him handle his luggage.

"Yuta-yah"

oh no.

Yuta takes a sprint towards the back of the bus, ignoring the voice calling for him. He sat down and searches for his earbuds, where are those things. Yuta is close to pitying himself when a body slumps down beside him, pinching his cheek and smiling at him cheekily.

His second bother of the day,   
Lee Donghyuck.

Now that man is just something else, even worse than Taeyong. Yes, you hear me right, _worse_. Yuta found Donghyuck _too_ extrovert. Some people are _too_ extrovert, now there is nothing wrong with being an extrovert, Yuta may take a quicker disliking to them but he -most of the time- ignores that. Yet some people are just _too_ extrovert, one of them is Donghyuck.

When is someone _too_ extrovert, you ask? Well, Yuta can't really explain it. It's just the way he is _too_ willing to talk to someone, too happy and energetic. Maybe it's just that Donghyuck makes Yuta want to rip his hair out of his scalp, Yeet himself off of a bridge every time that man touches him or screams and yells. Some people just want silence and peace, Donghyuck obviously doesn't get that and bothers Yuta 24/7.

"Why's my yuyu so down?" Donghyuck asks with a pout, leaning on Yuta's shoulder, The tease he is. Yuta turns his head away and forcefully shoves Donghyuck away. He doesn't say anything, doesn't want to say anything. He just silently hopes that Donghyuck gets the not so subtle "F*ck off" hint.

Yuta already makes himself ready to shove Donghyuck away, _again_. Being the stubborn piece of ass Donghyuck is, he will not understand anything about hints and non-verbal communication. Donghyuck is _just_ smart enough to know that he's astronomically stupid. Yuta, to this day, still wonders how that man even _got_ into school, seeing how he fails every single test he gets.

"yuyu-" Donghyuck starts but Yuta forcefully cuts him off with a "shut up", if he doesn't get it non-verbally, than he will do it verbally. Donghyuck raises his eyebrows, moving back and letting out a laugh "calm down, bro" He chuckles and makes himself comfortable in his seat, crossing his arms and placing his legs on the seat in front of him.

Yuta stares at him for a minute before shaking his head and looking away, he had to use every bit of strength in his body to not roll his eyes at Donghyuck. When Donghyuck sat here beside him Yuta suddenly remembered why he was going on this trip again, because -as silly as it sounds- of the man that was beside him.

"Yuyu if you're lucky you'll share a tent with a cute guy"

Now, that sentence had very much peeked the Japanese's interest. Cute guys were never a bother to him, never EVER. There is really only one way to not irritate Yuta by simply breathing, and that is being cute. Eg: Dong Sicheng, that boy was a blessing on earth. Yuta actually enjoyed being around the boy, unlike almost every single other person on this earth.

Sadly, Sicheng was in the dance department of his school, he will have to endure this trip all by himself.

God please, let Yuta share a tent with a cute guy, PLEASE.

-

Mark Lee

Yuta had never really taken interest in the boy, he was just there and by accident, also in his music class and friend group. Mark was close friends with Donghyuck, that's what he knew. He knew what the boy looked like and some of his personality traits, but that was around it. He might have shared a word with him once or twice in the four years he was in this school. He doesn't know and doesn't really care.

Yuta doesn't dislike Mark, he just never really caught his eye.

So when it was announced he was going to share a tent with the guy, he wasn't sure what to think. At least it wasn't Donghyuck or Taeyong, he was happy with that. Perhaps this camping trip will not be as horrible as he was expecting it to be. Mark seemed like a cool dude, Yuta was honestly just hoping that. Taeyong seemed like a cool dude too, until he excepted Taeyong's request to join his friend group.

Don't get him wrong, he was thankful to have friends. His friends were just too much sometimes... or all the time.

Yuta was studying the instructions on the paper that was inside the bag of the tent. Images were floating around the paper, step one seemed like it was supposed to be step four, words looked gibberish. Needless to say, Yuta had never set up a tent before, he was a rookie and he hated to admit it. That's why he was trying to act like he totally understood what was said on the paper.

He looked up from his paper to see Mark busy with the base of the tent, looking like he had actually done this before. The younger approached him and looked at the paper, letting out a brief chuckle before taking the paper out of Yuta's hand and turning it around. "Right there, hyung" He said and walked back to the tent with the paper in hand.

Yuta wanted to bury himself, how embarrassing. He might as well just admit that he had no idea what he was doing and let Mark do the rest. With a small groan he said down on a patch of grass, arms wrapped around his knees while staring at the younger.

He was kinda cute.

Yuta had to admit, Mark was kinda cute, the way he pouted when something didn't fit or let out a loud groan when the whole tent collapsed. Yuta had to fight back a chuckle, he can't when he himself is doing absolutely nothing. Maybe it was that Mark was kinda cute that Yuta hadn't kicked him in his stomach when he laughed at him.

Something about Mark was different. Yuta didn't know how to explain, secretely he hopes Mark will be a Sicheng-case. Someone Yuta actually enjoys being around. Mark didn't make him want to run away, he laughed at him in a joking kind of matter... and didn't internally rage out completely.

What the??

That barely happens. Yuta knew it, Mark was 'special' yet didn't think to much of it. To admit things like that take time, Yuta was too embarrassed to admit to the fact that something about Mark felt different

So he shrugged and hummed, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Looking at the few messages he got, wow people actually wanted to talk to him. Was he going to respond to them? Most definitely not, 'let's see how long I can ghost them without them noticing' he thought and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"Why are you still sitting there? Help would be nice" Mark said frustrated and turned to Yuta. The Japanese raised his eyebrows, having no intentions on getting up whatsoever. "Please". Yuta sighed and slowly got up, dragging his feet over the wet ground of the forest. Mark sighed in relief and turned back to the tent.

"Can you hold the tent right there" Mark said and pointed at the back of the tent. The older nodded and lazily picked up the tent, one hand buried in his pocket while the other barely held onto the tent. He stared at the way Mark got back to work, doing the things Mark asked him to do while wondering why Mark had such cute manners.

Perhaps this trip really wasn't going to be that bad.

-

It was that bad, oh how Yuta was hating this.

The group was scattered around a campfire, it was the day of arrival so they didn't do anything. Hang around a bit and take a nap, pretty chill.

It was cold, very cold. Yuta wasn't very bothered by it, being the Elsa he is. He wouldn't say he _enjoys_ cold weather and almost freezing to death but it did have a charm to it. As much as he dislikes cold weather most of the time, he wasn't as whiny as some people in his class. Hugging themselves to keep warm and complaining non-stop.

"Why is it so cold?"  
It's night, we're in a forest and ever heard of seasons you dumb piece of-

"Do we have a heater?"  
Again, we're in a forest.

"This isn't what I've expected"  
That's how life works, suck it up.

"I wanna go home"  
Same buddy, same.

"Can't the campfire get hotter?"  
Are you dumb? Did you even have chemistry.

Yuta wants to sleep and never wake up.

-

Once the time to go to bed finally strikes, Yuta doesn't go to sleep. It's stupid, he remembers himself thinking. He has been wanting to sleep the whole day, now he can and he doesn't. He scolds himself a thousand times while making his way through the wet bushes of the forest, trying to look for an open place where he can peacefully get some rest.

But when you're laying on a very large patch of grass, trees all around you, the stars shining brightly in the clear sky and pure silence enveloping him, he remembers how worth it it was. Yuta always appreciated a good forest. You could say it was well maintained, the trees in bloom and dark green appearing here-and-there.

It was pretty.

Perhaps the reason of coming to this trip wasn't because of cute boys, but because of this. It was so beautiful, for a split second he doesn't regret going on this trip.

Until he hears a voice.

Yuta wants to groan, roll his eyes back and tell the person to go away, leave him alone. He sits up in annoyance and looks around, searching for the person Yuta was sure of was a teacher. He was surprised with finding a startled...

Mark?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Yuta asks with a scoff, eyeing the boy up and down with a scowl. Yuta hates himself for the attitude, hates the fact he get so easily annoyed and irritated. Mark was a nice person and all Yuta could do was judge him.

Good way to go Yuta, good way to go.

"Uhm, I was just searching for a place to get some peace and rest. Looks like you already found it" Mark sheepishly replied, scratching his head and looking around awkwardly. Yuta stares at him, for a good minute before humming and turning back to look at the trees in front of him.

Yuta doesn't know what to do. Mark is still standing there, in the exact same position as before, the situation was uncomfortable to say the least. With Mark clearing up his throat once in a while and Yuta battling himself to come with a proper solution to get out of this, to be alone again and remove the awkwardness that is happening right now.

He normally would've completely ignored Mark, tell him to go away and find his own place. Right now though, Yuta was questioning if he should do that. He maybe had never taken interest in the boy, never cared enough to be more invested, but Mark was, without a doubt, cute.

And he didn't want to show an attitude towards cute boys, that was criminal.

So he said nothing, didn't feel like it was his place to say anything at the moment. Little did he know it only made Mark more awkward. Yuta just wasn't good with situations like these, he hated social contact in general making it even more difficult. After a good minute Yuta heard Mark move around, thinking he was walking away.

Yuta found himself freezing right on the spot when Mark sat beside him, being able to see the other hugging his knees and staring at the trees from the corner of his eye. What was he doing? Yuta never expected this to happen, Mark just sat beside him without saying a word. Decided that he had the right to join him in his own little bubble.

Yuta didn't know what to think of it. He didn't hate the younger sitting beside him, it just surprised him. Was Mark maybe like Taeyong? Someone who doesn't get affected by Yuta's cold behavior. That couldn't be the case though, since Yuta didn't get his blood boiled by Mark doing it. Taeyong was able to trigger that.

Yuta's head was running on overdrive, trying to figure out why he didn't bother Mark sitting beside him. Why he didn't flee the situation of Mark sitting there, less than a meter away, on the rim of his personal little bubble. It almost scared Yuta when he realized how nice Mark's energy was. It was warm and comfortable, easing his mind into thinking that maybe he was okay with this.

F*ck, he was okay with this. The Nakamoto Yuta, was okay with someone sitting right beside him. Yuta's breathing became staggered, too drown in his thoughts, sweat forming on his forehead as he didn't dare to look up. His eyes were glued to the ground, Yuta felt like he was going out, going to faint. Getting himself ready to take the impact of falling against the ground he closed his eyes tightly, hoping it would be over soon.

That's when Mark talked.   
Said four words in the most soft, warm and sweet way Yuta has ever heard. It was like honey to his ears. Cancelling out the thoughts and panic in his mind. It was a wake-up call, snapping him out of his own mind.

"It's beautiful... Isn't it?"

Yuta's eyes flew open, letting out an accidental loud huff followed by a series of coughs. Has he been holding in his breath?

Mark panicked, scrambling a bit when he saw Yuta lean forward, hand on his chest and coughing. "A-are you okay?" He stuttered and laid his hand against Yuta's back.

Wrong move.

Yuta shuffled away from him, holding both of his arms in front of him as a shield. The touch only made it worse, his coughing stopped but he could feel the place Mark's hand had laid _burn._ His mouth was set in a thin line, breath escaping his nose in hard pants.

"I—I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Mark asked, tears brimming his eyes. It was never his intention to startle or scare Yuta, he just wanted to help him. Mark wanted to cry right there, his plan to get closer to the boy crumbled apart right in front of him.

Yuta stood up, knees wobbly. He made eye-contact with the teary eyed Mark and felt a sharp pang of guilt run through his body. His chest weighed against his lungs and he took a deep breath, his body trembling while he let out a soft:

"I'm sorry, I gotta go"

He fled quickly after that, shooting an apologetic look towards Mark before doing so. Mark was left sitting on the patch of grass, dumbfounded and guilty. Tears had by now escaped his eyes but he wasn't necessarily crying. He just felt so disappointed in himself. He had made Yuta uncomfortable around him and even made him scared, startled him.

"You're a dumbass, Mark" the boy lowered his head, vision blurry by the new tears forming. He shook his head to try and move on from the wrenching feeling In his lower stomach. He almost managed to have a moment with the boy and completely ruined it.

How will he survive sharing a tent with him now? maybe he should talk with someone. Donghyuck? He was kinda close to Yuta but he also knew Yuta hated his guts. Taeyong could be an option but Yuta had a disliking to him too.

In conclusion Mark didn't really have someone to talk to. With reluctance the boy stood up and made his way through the wet bushes back to the tent. Once arriving he carefully opened the tent, the zipper making such a horrible sound that if Yuta wasn't awake before he arrived, he definitely would be right now.

Mark grimaced, first he scared the living daylights out of Yuta and now he's making a hell lot of a noise. How did he somehow always to manage to f*ck things up. It was a wonder that he even managed to get himself to talk to Yuta, sit beside him and control his racing heart. 

You see, Yuta may not have ever taken interest in Mark but the younger definitely did in him... More then he should've. It's hopeless, having a crush on someone who doesn't give a damn about anything. He could try to get closer to the older but he'll probably just see him as this annoying creature wasting his time and he knows it.

It was dark inside the tent, Mark could vaguely make out the silhouette of Yuta laying in his sleeping bag. Curled up in a ball and facing the side of the tent. Mark looked at him for a quick second before averting his gaze and shaking his head, the guilt was already creeping up way too much.

Mark tried his best to crawl through the tent and not bump into anything. Unfortunately that didn't go too well seeing how Mark couldn't see _anything._ He lost his balance when he placed one of his hand right on top of his bag pack, too much confidence put into the move making him fall over. He was just in time to catch himself by replacing his hand.

Yet there was something else helping him. He felt a warmth press against his chest. He looked down but couldn't see where it came from, though Mark wasn't stupid. He looked to his right, where Yuta's was what looked like sleeping, that warmth on his chest was Yuta's hand helping him up. Mark could feel his face burn, a dark shade of red spreading across his face. He cleared his throat and moved Yuta's hand away slowly.

"thanks" He mumbled while letting out a shaky breath and continuing crawling through the tent.

"No problem" Yuta muttered and shifted his body into a different, more comfortable position.

Mark was in shock, too flustered to be able to realize what he wanted to do. He came in here with a mission, he knew that. Only he had no idea what that mission was anymore. Deep inside his brain a bubbling feeling started to emerge that was longing to the warmth on his chest again. It was small and brief but it was Yuta's hand, he would do anything to feel that again.

"I suppose you were looking for your pj's and toothbrush" Yuta muttered, followed by a yawn and yet another shift in movement. Mark gulped and nodded his head silently before it dawned him that the other couldn't see that, making him look stupid.

"Y-yeah" Mark wanted to get out of here, as quick as possible. The tension between them was thick, the event of earlier obviously still hanging around in the tent. It was like the words of explanation were on the tip of their tongues but it wouldn't come out. Mark felt his chest start to tighten. He was sure Yuta was mad at him, sure that he had just got himself in the same situation Donghyuck or Taeyong were in.

Donghyuck and Taeyong fell in the category 'Yuta's despise', Mark knew he had just got himself a nice warm spot in the exact same category.

Mark could feel the tears of earlier brimming up again, burning behind he eyes. They crawled their way out of his eyes, leaving behind a wet trail on his cheeks and a red glint in his eyes. Even though the urge to get out of here was _huge_ , Mark didn't move, couldn't move. He was frozen in place, trying to hold himself back from a sniffle or even worse... a sob.

"Sorry for earlier"

Mark's ears perked, turning his head towards the older, the blackness in the tent moving along with his eyes. Mark was surprised to say the least, he accidentally let out the sniffle he has been trying to hold back. "w-what do you mean?", he asked, allowing himself to get into a sitting position. It was then that he realized that the position on all fours was not a comfortable one at all. 

"I said that I'm sorry for earlier... you know... The fact I ran away. I'm sorry for that" Yuta replied, turning around in his sleeping bag, trying to search for Mark with his unfocused, sleepy eyes. Mark shook his head, muttering a soft no. "Don't be, you did nothing wrong, I shouldn't have touched you".

"I know you didn't mean any harm"  
"I didn't"  
"Then why are you so tense when we both know that it was an accident?"

It was silent for a while, Mark didn't know how to respond. He tried to find the right words but it took him a second. He sighed deeply, "Because I thought you would be mad at me, it looked like you were freaking out". Yuta hummed, silently acknowledging the fact that he indeed freaked out.

"I'm not mad at you though. I mean... I can't" Yuta muttered, sitting up in his sleeping bag and turning on a small light in the tent. Mark had brought it, he went camping a lot so he knew what to bring. Now though, Mark hated himself for bringing that stupid light, Yuta would definitely see him cry.

"What do you mean you can't be mad at me? You're mad at Taeyong and Donghyuck all the time" Mark asked with more attitude then he had intended. He was just confused by Yuta's words. To be fair, Yuta always confused him. One second he was nice, other time he would not give damn, and then he would want you to shut up. Mark didn't know anymore, maybe getting a crush on him was the most unfortunate thing that had ever happened to him.

When he heard the other chuckle he screw his eyes shut, hanging his head and cursing at himself silently.

"I'm mad at them because they're Taeyong and Donghyuck, you're Mark. You're not them. When we were sitting besides each other some time ago, before the whole fiasco happened. I kind of liked you being there, I didn't want to throw you down a flat like I would with anyone else. I liked your presence"

Yuta didn't know what was going through him when he said that, some kind of demon must have possessed him. It was weird how easily his mouth and brain let him say that, Mark made him do things. Made him feel weird, perhaps it was a very small starting crush but Yuta wouldn't want to admit that.

"you liked me being there?"

Yuta gulped, it was the first time in long that he had felt nervous. The space was all of a sudden a bit too small as both boys stared each other for a bit too long. 

Yuta sighed and smiled softly, "yeah" there was a slight pause "yeah I did".

-

"wake y'all asses up!" 

Mark wasn't all too moody in the morning. He just didn't necessarily _like_ the morning, but he isn't like some people walking around on this earth. 

Still, hearing your teacher yell at eight in the morning and feeling your tent experience an earthquake by the broom that hit it. That made him moody. He opened his eyes, noticing how his blanket was barely still placed on top of him. Beside him was Yuta, sitting and looking like he was about to commit a murder. 

Oh yeah, yesterday. Mark could already feel his cheeks burn, the lingering of Yuta's hands and touch making his body shiver. Yuta's hair was messy, making him only look cuter. "good morning" it came out groggily and broken but the soft smile made up for it. Mark was sure that he by now looked like a tomato. 

"Hi" Mark finally replied, his heart beating against his rib cage. He sat up, arms placed behind him for support. He let out a yawn, "Slept well?" His eyes met Yuta's, oh someone save him, please!

Yuta nodded, scratching his head and wiping away the sand on his cheek. How did that get there? He shrugged and sighed, "Well, in what extend can you sleep well in a tent on a five cementer thick mattress", he growled and rolled his eyes. Getting up from the 'mattress' and opening the tent. 

The sunlight fell into the tent, blinding the two boys in a not appreciated way. Mark mumbled something along the lines of hating the sun while Yuta just huffed and got out of the tent completely, closing it behind him. 

Mark sighed, someone please help him. Yesterday night something happened that he hadn't been ready for, after Yuta's subtle confession of liking his presence. It went quiet, only their breathing heard. Mark couldn't help but replay their conversation in his head. 

_"are you cold?" Yuta asked, voice low and subtle.  
mark shook his head, "Not really"  
"then why are you shivering?" Yuta wasn't having any of it.   
"because it is maybe a little cold" Mark mumbled, fingers fumbling with his shirt.   
"Wanna cuddle?"  
"..."  
"sure"_

"Mark?" The Canadian's head shot up, eyes meeting Yuta's face. He smiled and hummed, tilting his head slightly. "You coming, the teacher is already mad". 

Mark looked around, trying to play of the fact that he was flustered by just thinking of yesterday.

"Oh... Yeah" He smiled. 

-

"We aren't actually going to do this right?" Yuta groaned the paper with the instructions of the scavenger hunt lazily hanging from his fingertips. Mark smiled, "why not?" he said and took the paper, walking to a less crowded place. His eyes searched the paper while trying to ignore the obnoxiously loud sigh coming from Yuta.

"come on" mark yelled and made an arm gesture to Yuta, asking him silently to just follow him. 

Yuta had caught up with Mark, the two wandering through the woods trying to understand the route on the map. Yuta's hands were stuffed in his pockets, not helping Mark in any way, shape or form.

"oh hey, look at that" Yuta could bring up just enough care to look at the place Mark was pointing at. An open place, a small bench placed in the middle of the patch. It was surrounded by barely anything besides trees. 

Yuta sighed, "mark that isn't even close to where we're supposed to be".

Mark turned to the older and smirked, a small huff escaped his lips. "as if I was planning on following this stupid thing" he said and started walking towards the bench.

Yuta smiled, shaking his head. He was kinda liking this behavior from Mark.

-

Mark wanted to bring yesterday up, he really did. Wanted to ask the older how he had felt, and most importantly, if he wanted to do it again. Yet when he sat on the bench beside the other, eyes staring holes in the ground, it was all of a sudden really difficult. Mark always felt shy around Yuta, some times more than others. Yuta just has just natural force hanging around him.

A force Mark couldn't handle properly. 

"Hey, I was just thinking. If art is how we decorate space" Yuta started, finger placed against his lips. Mark looked up, staring at Yuta's side profile. The younger really had to hold back from gay panicking. 

"is music how we decorate time?" 

It went silent, no reply from the younger boy. Yuta's eyes met Mark's glazed over one's, turning his body to look at Mark properly. After a while Mark shrugged, "I don't know, perhaps it is" he said and looked at the trees in front of him again. 

The older looked the same way, not seeing anything special in the trees that were standing there. The way the leaves were falling down slowly was kind of fascinating though but it wasn't the most thrilling thing.   
  
"If art is how we decorate space, and music is how we decorate time. Do we decorate each other's lives. Because, you know, when I'm with you it feels like every single second doesn't go wasted... same like a song."

Both boys knew that deep down, the other wasn't just a person in their life. Everyone's is the main character in their own movie, but once in a while. You meet someone, someone that isn't just a side character, something more. Mark has always seen his moments with Yuta as something rare, fragile almost. The older decorating his life just enough to make it feel like hours have past. 

If a song is how we decorate time... does that meant that Yuta is a song? A symphony perhaps? Are their moments songs... or art. Do you also have that you replay a song again and again because you feel like you didn't appreciate it enough, because you wanted it to decorate your time just a bit more. 

"You're my song, hyung" Mark blurted out, his eyes focusing again from the place he was blankly staring at. The Japanese frowned and chuckled softly, sitting closer to the younger. "what do you mean?" Mark smiled and looked Yuta straight in the eyes, his heart skipping a beat. He fought his way through his insecurities, his doubts by just looking his crush deep in the eyes.

"You said that music decorates time. You decorate my life, which is a time" He breathed out, searching within Yuta's endless deep brown eyes for a reaction, searching for anything. Mark learned in that exact moment that Yuta could be read, even when he had the biggest pokerface. Eyes never lie. 

"Mark?" yuta starts, voice barely above a whisper. 

Mark hums, waiting for a reply. 

"have you kissed before?"

Mark almost chocked, he didn't see that one coming. Nevertheless, he gathered himself, swallowing the lump in his throat, with that he shook his head. The other smiled, hand coming up to cup Mark's cheek. 

"Guessing I'm gonna be your first"  
Mark could barely register Yuta leaning forward, close enough to feel his lips against his own. Mark has never kissed before, had loads of expectations for it, and the older just met all of those expectations. But better. 

It was warm, kind of weird and in the beginning wet and... yeah, _weird_. But as time passed, Mark melted into it, hands moving towards Yuta's nape and desperately trying to match the other's movements. It was sloppy and a bit awkward to be honest but the two didn't even bother to think of it. 

Neither did they bother to think about the set time to get back to the camp. They could wait.

Yuta's hands were on the other's waist, holding him gently and close. Yuta has kissed before, more than once. Kissing Mark was so much better then all those other people, the way his mind got hazy and his senses were suddenly screaming at him to just get closer to the other was something he had never felt before. And yes it was a bit weird.

But again, so good.

The pulled away, arms wrapped around each other tightly and foreheads pressed against each other. 

Yuta sighed softly, opening his eyes and watching how Mark slowly calmed down. Eyes still closed. 

"Hey, Mark?"

Mark opened his eyes, humming softly in response. 

**_"You're my song too"_ **


End file.
